


You Promised

by ScaredOfHam



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Explicit Language, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Hurt No Comfort, I swear there's 500 mental tags here so I'll just stop right now, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Low-key yandere, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaredOfHam/pseuds/ScaredOfHam
Summary: ~Spoilers!~Months after Namatame meets his end, Souji leaves Inaba behind. The fog immediately starts to get thicker, and things are clearly taking a turn for the worse...Written as a series of letters from Yosuke to Souji.





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I'M GOING TO FINISH THE NEXT PART OF THE CANDLES SERIES SOON I PROMISE I JUST GOTTA GET ALL THIS ANGST OUT
> 
> This has spoilers, so if you haven't beat P4 yet, I'd strongly advise you to stop reading right now! Ready? Okay... So this is set after throwing Namatame in the TV, based on one of the two main interpretations of what happens after Souji leaves. I really love the idea of how everyone turns into their shadows, as it's much more of a "bad ending" than being overrun by them- okay, everyone dies and it's super sad either way, but this feels much more heartbreaking.

_(One week)_

 

Partner,

 

   Hey, it's Yosuke. Well, that's pretty obvious from the envelope, right? Haha... Well, I've started off every other letter this stupidly and I'm literally out of paper now, so I'm just going to go for it.

   How have things been? We all really miss you here. The six of us still meet up from time to time. It's weird without Teddie, but it's... really weird without you, Partner. Anyway, I thought I was just going crazy, but everyone else sees it, too... Ever since you left, the fog's gotten thicker. It's... weird. Really weird. A better word would actually be concerning. I'm nervous, since the fog seems to be coming from the the world in the TV...

   Anyway, how have you been? I just asked that, uh... I know you're probably really busy with your new school and your other friends and my problems are really stupid... I should REALLY get more paper, but I ran out of money, so. Don't ask me what I bought, though! It's not important. Uh yeah I hope everything's going well, Partner! Feel free to tell me all about it! You can always call me! Or answer my texts... I'm totally not trying to guilt trip you, I know you're busy, but I get nervous, since you promised you wouldn't ignore me but you haven't talked to me once since you left, you know? But yeah, I just wanted to let you know that this is happening... We're all kinda worried.

 

Best wishes,

 

Yosuke Hanamura 

 

* * *

 

 

_(Two weeks)_

 

 

 

 

Partner,

 

   Things have been getting... Really freaky lately. No one shows up to work at Junes anymore, or hardly anywhere else, for that matter. It's like no one feels like doing anything anymore. Maybe the reason you never answer me is because the mailman is lazy and so are my cell service providers? I hope these messages are reaching you... I guess you might just be tired of me. I understand. Honestly. But I had to write you anyway, because I thought you might be worried about the others and they're all kind of avoiding me and everyone else.

   Let me put a little disclaimer here- I know I give Kanji a loooot of shit, and I know what I'm about to say is something I shouldn't tell people, but I'm not doing this to make fun of him, okay? He was shopping at Junes but when he took his shit and left, he left his actual bag there, and I was going to give it to him after my shift ended I swear, and then some asshole ripped a piece of my apron off and thew it at my face (everyone is acting so weird!) and I needed to sew it up, and yes, it WAS a dick move to go through his bag without permission, but I swear I was just going to get a sewing needle or whatever those are called and stitch it back together and... Holy crap there isn't a way to say this that isn't extremely awkward but there was this huge... dildo there. And I mean, well-used, well-hung, this shit was seriously big and right next to it was a dirty magazine, the kind that girls are supposed to read please don't make me spell out what I saw on the cover, and I mean, maybe Kanji was always this way the whole time but he said he liked girls and he seemed to like Naoto, and I mean. .. The fog keeps getting thicker...

   But what definitely proves what I'm trying to say- again, I feel like an asshole for writing down people's personal crap, but Naoto-kun was crying. In public. And I don't mean quiet crying, I mean sobbing loudly, on the floor kicking and punching shit, basically throwing a temper tantrum. Like a little kid. Where everyone could see her.

  Partner, I'm really worried. Like I said, the fog just keeps getting thicker and... okay, the reason I told you that stuff was because it reminded me of their Shadows. I mean, that's not possible, right? But... I think it just might be happening. 

  Do you know what I should do? Please answer soon- I'm seriously worried sick about everything here, but I'm also worried about you. You don't feel sick, do you...? I really hope there's no chance that... I mean, there's no way the fog got to you before you left since you don't have a Shadow, but make sure you take care of yourself. Even if you hate me, I still care about you.

 

Best wishes,

 

Yosuke Hanamura 

 

 

* * *

 

_(19 days)_

 

 

 

 

 

Partner,

 

   This is going to be a total mess because I'm writing it at 2am in morning. Guess my cell service isn't glitching out after all cause Rise just called at the ass-crack of night. Naoto just stole a shitton of money from her and left a note. It said she'd pay it back, but it would be a while because she's going overseas for an "operation." And you know what topped it all off? At the end of the call, her voice got all sexy idol and she started FLIRTING WITH ME. Not light flirting, it was like hey man can you come over and nevermind I'm not going to go into it.

  Souji, you've gotta help us. I know you're busy, but PLEASE. I'm gonna go send this and see if I can catch up to Naoto.

 

Please answer,

 

Yosuke

* * *

 

_(21 days)_

 

 

 

 

Partner.

 

   It's getting worse. The fog is worse. We are worse. Guess what happened? Kanji got arrested for raping a guy. I went over to the station to try to talk to him, try to find out what's going on, but Adachi was the only person there and he told me a lot of stuff... Kanji apparently tried to "seduce" him even while he was in handcuffs. 

  Dojima wasn't there, so I went to his place. He's COMPLETELY out of it. When I got there, the table was covered with papers and he had this huge beard and he looked like he was skinnier than I am. Turns out all those papers were about who killed his wife- literally all he does anymore is try to solve that case. I tried to get him to eat something and he got so mad.. And he smelled like he hadn't taken a shower in weeks. I told him he would kill himself if he didn't take care of himself, and all he said was, "So what?" I kept trying to talk to him and he eventually said something about how he had to find the "perp" so he could do the same thing you did... Did he know about what we did to Namatame? I know this is kind of weird, but... We killed someone together, Souji. Doesn't that warrant you answering me? I could feel how close we used to be. Even my Persona could. Don't you think I at least deserve a response? Anything?

  I went by the tofu shop. It sounded like a porno was being filmed in there! I could hear it from outside! What is Rise doing to herself?!? What is Kanji doing to himself?!? Do you think Naoto's gone through with it already...? Oh God, you know this can't be good for anyone... And Yukiko ran away. So did Chie. I have no idea where the hell they went or if they even left together, literally no one has any idea what's going on! EVERYONE IS GOING CRAZY! Sometimes, I feel my own mind slipping- shit, Souji you have GOT to help us!

   Please. Just an answer, at least? At least tell me what I should do to stop this? Though... If I'm being honest, we need you here. I need you here. Please, PLEASE come back! Partner, you promised us you'd be here. You're our leader! 

   Please, man. Don't leave us here to die.

 

I'm Begging You,

 

Yosuke Hanamura 

 

* * *

 

_(24 days)_

 

 

Souji,

 

  WHAT THE HELL, MAN? Do you not care about us at ALL? Chie got arrested- they found Yukiko in a ditch, Chie beat the shit out of her so bad she's in a coma and they aren't even sure if she'll ever wake up. Adachi was the one that found them. How do you think Chie's going to feel if she comes back and realizes she almost/did kill Yukiko? 

   But hey, maybe you didn't care about any of us at all? Well, your uncle ended up starving himself to death- I used to go to his place and force feed him, but lately I haven't been able to leave Junes for reasons you don't give a shit about. So I guess his blood is on my hands. Saki's brother? That Naoki boy you would always ditch me to talk to? He overdosed. Ai Ebihara got kind of fat and then jumped off the rooftop. All. Dead. I was right, Souji. We're all turning into our Shadows. If you never cared about us but you actually did care about your other "friends", Kou, Daisuke, and Yumi are all still okay as far as I know- maybe if you hurry up, they'll end up surviving!

  I tried to go in the TV world. Figured maybe Teddie would help us, since you don't seem to give a fuck. Couldn't get in. Guess I would have died by myself in there anyway.

   If you're half the hero we thought you were, that NANAKO thought you were, you'll come back and help us.

 

 

From, YOUR PARTNER,

 

Yosuke Hanamura

 

* * *

  _(25 days)_

 

 

 

Partner,

 

  I'm so sorry about that last letter. I'm... I'm really losing it now. I get so angry. I just want to... to fucking hurt someone. I'm scared of myself, Souji. I'm so scared. 

   I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that hasn't completely lost it out of everyone here. At first, I thought Adachi was okay too, because he does his job so well, but he's so happy he had to have snapped.  I guess he was actually so depressed, his Shadow was his happiness. It's really sad. All of this is really sad.

   Dad's lost it. I'm supposed to work all day, everyday. Surprsing, people keep stealing money and buying shit at Junes, I guess. I have to sneak around to write these letters. He hit me when he found I'd snuck out while I was supposed to be cleaning the floor to send the last one. He's never done that before. He's never threatened to make me lick the dammed bathroom clean if I don't make it spotless, either. Mom's that way now too- she tells me I'm a disgrace and they would have preferred Teddie as a son. I always kind of figured that was the case. Guess it really is true. I'm worthless.

    ~~Sometimes the things they do makes me so mad I just want to rip their fucking throats~~

   Partner, I'm scared. I don't want to lose myself. I... I never told you this, but I have to now before it's too late. Plus, maybe if I say this now it'll count as facing myself and my Shadow might leave me alone... So here it goes. The reason I always gave Kanji such a hard time was because I've... felt that way for you and I thought if I acted like that no one would find out. Okay, fuck side-stepping it anymore- I'm in love with you, Souji. I love you more than anything. The reason I haven't turned into my Shadow yet is because I'm the only one that still has hope- you keep me going. I trust you. I know you'll come back. I know you care about us. You're selfless and kind and perfect and there's no way you could have turned into your Shadow because you left before it got too bad.

  I know I'm dumping everything onto you again. I know I'm useless and a total dick and that you're better than me and everyone else in this shitty town, but I'm begging you, please come back. You're the one person that can save us, Souji. And... if coming back is too much, could you just answer me? Just once? It wouldn't help anyone else, but I think if I had a letter... a text... a call I could record and listen to over and over and over and over and over... I would be able to hold on. I know it. That's creepy, I know, I'm so humiliated but I'm going to die and so is everyone else here and I need you to save me again because I don't know what to do on my own, I never did. I'm so scared. I don't want to be the person that wants to hurt people like my Shadow was. I don't want to be that clingy, obsessive loser- I want to be that strong person you made me again, the one that could help you save everyone.

   Partner, please answer me. Please help us.

 

Love,

 

Yosuke Hanamura

P.S. It's alright if you don't feel the same.

P.P.S. Even a letter that says how disgusted you are by me would be great! I'd at least know you were still alive then! I'm so worried about you... If you take too long to respond, I might have to just... try to find you, you know?

* * *

_(103 days)_

 

 

Partner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   Ha. Ha. Ha! Think I'd ever actually call you partner again? Guess what? I never meant it, asshole. The only reason I stuck around you so much was so I could snag some of that attention for myself! I never cared about you at all! I was just too pathetic to get noticed by myself! That's ALL you ever were to me!

   Inaba is doing great, by the way. Rise's pregnant- I think it might be mine. Bet you never thought I'd fuck the girl that loved you? Bet you're pissed to see that, huh, Souji? Kanji's gay ass is on isolation cause he kept ass-raping the other boys, Adachi keeps me updated on that shit. He's kind of like you, except not a fake piece of shit- oh, I guess that means he's actually nothing like you at all then! Chie got out and finished the job with Yukiko. Turns out those dykes were dating and Yukiko tried to run away from her. Gotta hand it to Chie, though. That's what you should do when someone thinks they're too good for you after they tell you all this bullSHIT about how they CARE ABOUT YOU.

  I think about killing you, too, "Partner." I think about it a LOT.

  You'll never know, but I found you after I sent that last letter. Busted my ass sneaking out, but I was actually such a pathetic faggot I was worried about you, isn't that just cute? I found your room and your desk. All my letters neatly folded up in a drawer, obviously well-read. I thought surely you would just be in the process of writing a reply, so I looked around, and then I found the password to your computer- long story short, I found that book you're working on. Using my letters to write some bullshit story, huh? I also saw the picture of you and some bitch on the top of the desk, too- you have got some SHIT taste since Rise could have been your personal fuck toy even easier than she was mine. You could have had her all to yourself, you fucking retarded DUMBASS! YOU COULD HAVE HAD ME ALL TO YOURSELF!

   "Oh, Yosuke's so selfish! Why can't he be more like Souji-kun, boo-hoo!" SEFLISH, MY ASS. You're the one that left us here to rot so you could make some money and fuck some ugly cunt, PARTNER. I'm a better person than you'll ever be!

   You probably noticed your toothbrush and comb were nissing. Bet you never even thought that I had taken them. I could tell you tell the sick ways I used to touch myself with them like the pathetic piece of shit I am, but that doesn't matter. I burned them the same way I did my fucking parents' corpses, Adachi helped me and we ate some of the best Junes food ever, it was soooooooo much fun I bet you wished you'd been there to stop me since you're such a fucking hero, you selfish little bitch!

   I hope your stupid girl realizes how shit you are and offs herself. I hope you cry yourself to sleep every night before you finally hang yourself over all the horrible shit you've done. I hope you're hanging there for ten minutes, crying in so much pain as your breathing slowly dies out. I hope you think of me and how I would have done everything to help you, to make you happy. All of us in Inaba probably would have, but I guess we bored you too much for our feelings to matter, huh?

   Well, this town's boring me, too. I try to do other things, but my mind always wanders back to you. The longer I spend writing this, the surer I am on what I have to do next. So I'm going to send this letter but it won't matter, because by the time it reaches you I'll already be there. Ironic, right? This letter will be a warning that will be just as ignored as all of my pleas for help from the person I thought I could always count on. I poured my heart out to you, and you basically pissed all over it. Fuck. You. 

 I'm finding you. I'm going to kill thay stupid girlfriend of yours and make you watch. Then I'll torture you until you're begging me. Or... Maybe not. Maybe I'll make you mind the same way Chie and Kanji do, since they were, after all, ALWAYS SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME, RIGHT?

  Well, Partner, I guess we'll both find out when we get there! One thing's for sure, though- neither of us will ever be bored again!

 

Yours truly,

 

Yosuke Hanamura 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this ending was actually the first ending I got. I mean, if Yosuke AND Naoto are telling me to kill somebody, then the only logical choice is to kill somebody. My first playthrough of every game where you can make choices is always the run where I don't look anything up and just do shit the way I would do it... so when I get a bad ending in games like these, they always haunt me.
> 
> I had this idea about a day after I first beat Persona 4 all those centuries ago, but I never thought it was worth writing until one of my friends irl said he would totally read it and it was a cool idea, blah blah I didn't think it was a cool idea but I wrote this several months ago when I was sad, and then I got sad again so I thought maybe posting angst would make me feel better because for some reason it always does. Anyway, I hope someone enjoys my months old garbage. <3 I should be back to posting fluff soon I swear!


End file.
